1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to digital still and video cameras, and more particularly to a digital camera system wherein personal, camera model related and generic messages are compiled and transmitted by a message center and received by and displayed on a digital camera. This invention is related to the inventions disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 09/105,594, filed Jun. 26, 1998; 09/187,706 filed Nov. 6, 1998; and 09/211,992, filed Dec. 14, 1998, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally, when cameras are sold by a retailer to a customer, it is a one-time transaction. There is normally very little opportunity for the camera vendor, the retailer, or the manufacturer or a digital camera service center, etc. to promote an on-going business relationship with the particular customer. Although cameras are known that can send and receive messages, they do not provide for an on-going business relationship. A camera with message capability is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,366 that can receive and display messages and transmit acknowledgment to the sender. In this patent, the goal is to minimize the number of devices a photographer needs to carry with him by integrating a photographer's pager with the camera. The pager in this patent is not configured to be directly relevant to the actual operation of the camera, or for enhancement of communication between a customer and the manufacturer, retailer, service center, etc. Currently, camera warranty records are kept by vendors and can be used to identify purchases for the purpose of sending upgrade information, etc., but statistically a high percentage of purchasers do not fill out and return their warranty registration forms. Furthermore, a manufacturer's method of contacting purchasers from warranty registrations is normally through mailed advertisements, and because of the large quantity of so called junk mail, it is common for such items to be discarded without review.
In view of the above, it is apparent that a need exists for a method by which the vendor, manufacturer, retailer, service center, etc. can leverage on the ability of a digital camera to display alphanumeric and graphical messages on a camera display. Although most digital cameras are equipped with the capability of displaying data, it is limited to information and data already programmed into the camera at the time of manufacture, and does not enhance vendor to customer communication.